Then I met you
by TwilightLoz
Summary: It was supposed to be just fun…A game, just sex. I never thought I would fall this hard. I did and it sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo!**

**Okay I know I said I would be updating my other stories and I am sorry I haven't but I have started another story which is very different so I'm giving it a shot see what you all think…**

**I will warm now it is VERY sexual and Is not recommended for people under 18!**

**So here goes…PLEASE review so I know whether to keep on posting more…Sorry if there are mistakes as well I haven't had chance to re-read it and change anything.**

* * *

_It was supposed to be just fun…A game, just sex. I never thought I would fall this hard. I did and it sucks!_

* * *

I walked through the over-crowded hallway and into my first lesson.

"You must be Isabella." The male said standing up from behind his desk.

"Bella." I corrected and handed him my sign in sheet which he put on the front of his desk and assigned me to the empty seat near the front.

I didn't even notice the sex god sitting next to me until I looked over and stared at him.

Oh my god my eyes have just bulged out of my head.

The bronze haired, black eyed god sitting next to me was beautiful.

I had to move my head in the other direction or I might just start drooling like a dog with meat in front of him.

I could feel his eyes burning into me as I tried to concentrate on the teacher blabbing on but it was no use.

I took a glance at the beauty next to me and saw him looking at me, I thought he was looking at my face at first but he wasn't he was staring at my breasts and didn't even look bothered that he had been caught.

I raised my right eyebrow at him and he smirked at me sending my body into a frenzy of needing him. If we weren't in a class room right now I would be ripping his clothes of and taking him right here. I rubbed my legs together and felt my clit brush against my underwear.

It ached and called out to be touched, I could feel how wet I was getting imagining taking this stranger next to me on the bench right now, on the floor, on my bed, on my car. I didn't even care where but I needed it, I eyed his torso, I could see faint muscles through his jacket but he was too covered up for me to inspect.

I could see the bulge in his pants telling me he was also horny. I licked my lips and bit my lip as I eyed him up and down; I looked back to the front of the classroom trying to sustain the wetness and ache that was going on down there.

I think I might have to wipe the seat when I stand up. I moved again wanting a release of some sort.

The lesson seemed to go on forever as I was having silent battles with myself, I wanted to pull my jeans down and stick my fingers so far in and rub my clit until I exploded but I couldn't.

Trying to stop myself from pouncing on this stranger next to me was beginning to become difficult.

Once the bell went I sighed and got up and took a quick peak at the chair, it was okay. I packed my things up the quickest I could. I need a toilet to relieve this unbearable need to release this orgasm I have building within.

I went up to the front desk and waited while the teacher signed the paper for me; I almost snatched it from him and ran out of the room.

I walked down the corridor quickly trying to find the damn toilet which I couldn't. I was ready to go to my car when I felt someone grab me around the waist and lead me into the toilets.

I looked to see the sex god pushing me against the sinks.

He kissed me perfectly but needy, our tongues danced together as if they were made for each other, his hands roamed my back till they got to my ass, he squeezed then lifted me up so I was sitting on the sinks, I wrapped my legs around him and put my hands around his neck and played with his soft hair.

I could hear a purr come from him which sent me crazy, I pushed his jacket of him and pulled his top over his head exposing his perfectly sculpted abs.

He had a faint 6 pack, I ran my fingers over his body slowly and his bulge seemed to get bigger. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back and kissed my earlobe and gently tugged on it and went down to my neck, collarbone and to my coat which he got off in record time along with my top. He pushed the cups of my bra down and began massaging my breast, I gasped in pleasure as the pad of his thumb rubbed against my now hard nipples. He brought my left one into his mouth, sucking and licking it.

My hands went to his hair and I moaned in pleasure, I could feel the ache from my sex as it was already moist waiting for some action.

He played with the button on my jeans and took them down quickly along with my panties leaving me exposed.

His cold fingers trailed down to my sex, It felt like it was screaming for his touch.

He surprised me by pulling both of my legs and causing me to put my hands on either side of the sink to stop myself from falling. He bent down and gently licked my bud sending shivers thought out my body, I moaned in pleasure and tipped my head back as he slowly licked, sucked and nipped at my bulging bud.

He slowly inserted a finger then another one making me whimper and close my eyes in pleasure.

I could feel my breasts bouncing around as he pumped into me with him fingers making me all hot and sweaty; his tongue expertly messaged my bud sending me into oblivion. My muscles tightened and I was pushed over the edge, my realise had finally come. I was panting and sweating as I grabbed onto him and dug my nails into his back as it carried on rolling out.

My body was shaking from the amazing orgasm I just had, I looked up at this boy who was staring down at me with his golden eyes.

I swore they were black earlier?

God knows I didn't care. I got of the sinks and kneeled in front of him and took his jeans down and pulled his bulge out of his boxers.

I couldn't help but gasp at his big, white, cold cock as I put my hand around most of it.

I slowly started to pump at him and he gasped in pleasure. I could feel his eyes on me so I licked the top and he put his hands in my hair begging me to do it. I took his shaft in my mouth and sucked, licked and still pumped him all at once. His hips moved quickly and hard as he was reaching his orgasm.

I got faster and faster as the muscles in his stomach tightened and his grip on my hair went harder it actually hurt but it was more pleasurable to know he was about to explode.

He shot his load into my mouth and I swallowed it down and licked the tip of his rock hard cock again. He grabbed me up and put me back up onto the sink and inserted into my soaking wet sex quickly.

I gasped at the pain but it was to pleasurable to even stop him.

He started pumping slowly at first until I dug my nails into his back and held onto me as we both rocked fast and faster, his hands were digging into my waist and his head was in the crook of my neck.

We were both breathing heavily and sweating from our session until I heard someone outside.

"Shit-t…" I gasped not wanting this to end.

This boy picked me up easily and took me into the toilet stall and kicked our clothes into it easily.

He sat down on the toilet and I carried on moving up and down, my breasts danced around in his face and he massaged them and licked my nipples making me gasp. I put my hand over my mouth but carried on slowly now as we heard footsteps.

We could hear someone in the stall next to us; I had to put my head in the crook of this sexy male to stop myself from moaning out in pleasure as he went deeper and deeper into me going harder and faster.

His aroma was sending shivers throughout my body, how is it even possible for someone to smell this sexy? He was driving me crazy!

We were both panting by the time the person left; I could feel my second orgasm on the brink as he sucked my nipples and pounded into me.

"Oh…Oh my god." I panted holding onto this stranger and throwing my head back.

It felt like my eyes rolled into the back of my head as wave after wave hit of pure ecstasy. His grip tightened on me again and he went stiff and grunted a few times.

"Shit!" He said just as his warm liquid went into me causing us both to go limp and gasp to get our breaths back.

After a few minutes I let go of the stranger in front of me and tried to find my clothes, I pulled my bra back up as this beautiful guy found his clothes and put them on. As I bent down to put my panties and jeans on he slapped my butt making me squeal.

I giggled and he laughed as we put our jackets back on.

"That was…Fun." I said blushing and biting my bottom lip.

He laughed and handed me my bag and opened the stall door and went outside, I looked in the mirror and tried to tame the mess on my head but it didn't work.

"Thanks…" I said waiting for the stranger's name.

"Edward."

"Edward…" I repeated and smiled.

"I'm Bella." I said walking to the door of the staff toilets; I didn't even notice we were in the staff toilets.

I peeked out and quickly walked down the hallway with Edward close behind me.

"See you around." I said smiling and going to my next lesson.

I felt alive and happy all day as lessons came and went, I couldn't concentrate on anything apart from Edward. I can't believe I had sex on my first day of school with a random guy.

That definitely isn't like me but it was so amazing, thinking of it made me wet again and my body begged for more.

* * *

**Haha so there it was...Like I said very sexual and not like Twilight at all! **

**Please REVIEW and I will update tomorrow if I have any reviews by then! **

**Thanks! :) **

**4 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next updateee... Yay! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) **

* * *

I stood in the shower and slowly touched my throbbing sex wanting more of what I had this morning, my fingers gently massaged my swollen bud, my breathing became heavy I rubbed quicker; I inserted a finger then another and pushed in and out. The water hitting my hard nipples made me hit my climax pretty quickly.

My body shook as I held onto the shower for support, I could feel the wetness dripping down my already wet legs, thinking of Edward made me want him even more, to feel his hard cock inside me pounding me.

He made my body sing and I needed more.

I got out the shower and noticed little marks on my waist; I looked at myself in the floor length mirror and was pretty shocked at what I saw.

I had finger marks all over my body and little bruises forming. My scalp was still feeling uncomfortable but it didn't hurt. I pushed on one of the bruises and it went white then became visible again. I brushed it off and got dressed into a blissful sleep about Edward the stranger I had rough sex with in the staff toilets.

The next day I couldn't help but try keep a lookout for Edward but I didn't see him all day or for a week after that.

My body wanted him, to feel his touch and have him inside me. It didn't matter how many times I masturbated it wasn't the same as him fulfilling my raging needs.

It was just a one off, I kept trying to tell myself that but I didn't want it to be.

No one can make me feel like he does, he makes my body sing in happiness.

After a week and 2 days not that I am counting he finally turned up at school. I told myself I will play it cool like I didn't care but deep down I did care. I don't know why it's not like we are friends but the way my body reacts when I think about him is crazy.

"Bella…" Edward said as we both got to biology at the same time, I looked up at him and he took my breath away for a second.

My heart was beating like crazy as I looked into his deep golden eyes.

"Edward." I said a little to whispery for my liking.

I could feel the twitch in my knickers as his scent hit me, driving me insane again.

I tried to walk in as cool and collected as I could but it didn't happen, I stumbled once but managed to catch myself before I fall.

I sat down and tried to keep my eyes to the front of the classroom but feeling Edward's eyes on me was torture, I couldn't help but take a quick glance at him and he was smirking at me.

I blushed and kept my eyes at the front apart from maybe the 3-4 times I peeked at him, he never took his eyes of me.

It was like he was stripping me with his eyes all over again.

The lesson finished too slowly for my liking, I felt like I was about to explode when I finally got out of the hot class.

I walked outside the school into the cold air and took a few deep breaths and headed straight for my car. I couldn't stay in school for the last lesson with Mr Sex God been all sexy and making me want to fucking jump on him and ride him.

"You shouldn't skip class." I heard his sexy voice behind me as I unlocked my car; I took a shaky breath and turned around to face them beautiful eyes.

"Neither should you so run along." I said trying to keep myself collected but that smirk he shot me made my body completely feel alive.

I could feel my already wet sex waiting for them sexy fingers, that amazing tongue then that huge cock.

"Where you going?" He asked skimming my body with his eyes.

"I don't know." I shrugged completely unsure and opened the door and threw my bag into the back.

"Okay…See you around then." He said turning around and leaving me nearly panting and holding onto the car for support.

"Bye…" I said breathlessly and got into my car and drove away from the school.

I didn't know where to go so I just kept driving until I got to a quiet beach about 30 minutes away from the school. I got out of my car and the wind hit my face and hair hard. It wasn't a nice day for the beach but it was never a nice day in Forks.

I walked further and further away from my car and closer to the water, I swear I could taste the salt from the water in my mouth as I stared at the empty beach.

The water was coming in; it was swaying around roughly as the wind picked up more now. I sighed and sat on the rock close to the water just staring out into the unknown.

"You shouldn't be alone on this empty beach." His beautiful voice said behind me making me jump and turn around making my hair restrict my view of the god standing close to me.

"You really shouldn't do that! You scared me." I said pushing the hair out of my face and putting my hand on my pounding chest where I could feel my heart going frantic.

"Sorry…" He said smirking at me as I managed to calm my heart and breathing down.

He sat next to me and looked out onto the sea.

For once I wasn't feeling the powerful urge to jump on him; it was actually comfortable to just sit here doing nothing.

"Hey why are you here?" I asked frowning but not looking at him. When he didn't answer me I looked at him and he smirked at me.

"You followed me didn't you?" I asked raising both of my eyebrows at him.

"Maybe." He shrugged and looked back at the sea smiling.

"The sex that good aye?" I smirked back at him and he chuckled to himself but didn't say anything.

"So why did you follow me?"

"Was curious to see where you would go."

"Stalker." I laughed and he chuckled at me.

"You love it."

"Maybe." I grinned and we stared at each other for a long minute.

I couldn't help the way my body reacted to him, it was like I was his puppet and he was pulling all the strings.

My heart quickened as I stared at his beautiful pink lips wanting to have them on mine, tasting him and not just his mouth.

To lick every part of his body, he let him fulfil all his wants and dreams with me.

I could feel myself getting excited just by looking at him and smelling his beautiful musky scent, my body ached for him and I wanted him.

No I needed him or I wouldn't make it through the night at this rate.

I don't know where it came from within me but I leaned forward and kissed him.

He froze for a split second then kissed me back, sweet and soft at first until my body screamed for him to touch me.

His tongue gently skimmed my bottom lip wanting me to give him the go ahead so I opened my mouth and our tongues met almost immediately, dancing together.

He took me by surprise when I slid his hands to my waist and pulled me so I was sitting on his lap straddling him.

I put my hands around his neck and had to pull away as I was panting for air.

He didn't stop; he slowly started kissing my neck, my ear and my collarbone gentle then stronger as my hands went into his soft bronze hair.

I couldn't help but moan as his hands worked their way under my coat and top onto my bare skin on my back.

I just wanted to pin him and take him right now but I wanted this to last and to enjoy it.

He pushed my jacket of my shoulders and I removed my hands from his hair and it went to the sand below us.

I looked around us and felt a rush inside me.

"Were alone." His deep husky voice said as he carried on kissing my neck and moving further and further down again.

He took my top of in record time, the wind made all my hairs stand up on my body but I didn't care. I felt hot with passion as I pushed his jacket of him and took his top of.

My hands roamed his amazing body and he let out a very sexual purr that made my body completely jump with excitement.

His hands were on my thighs as he rubbed back and forth making me get wetter and wetter.

One minute we were sitting the next I was on my back lying on our coats, I unwrapped my legs from around him and smiled at the god above me as he removed my boots and jeans effortlessly.

He kissed my lower leg and moved up slowly kissing and licking my leg and thigh until he got to my black panties.

My breathing became quicker as he moved them aside and his tongue skimmed my now raised clit. He expertly worked his magic with his tongue and fingers.

My back arched into him, my legs clamped around his head and my hands dug into the sand.

I felt like my whole body was alive as I felt myself reaching the climax I was waiting for.

"Ohhh…" I moaned as I felt my whole body tensing.

"Please…Edward." I said grabbing his hair and feeling myself completely spill out.

My body tensed, my breathing was heavy and my body was alight as I rolled out the orgasm.

I fall onto my back again and my body went limp for a few seconds as I tried to recover from that amazing experience I just had again.

It was my turn and I knew I couldn't disappoint not after that.

I straddled him and pushed him back, I took his jeans and boxers down and quickly took a peak around making sure we were alone. I stared at the big length in front of me and couldn't help but gasp a little. I slowly worked my hand up and down slowly.

Edward put his head back and closed his eyes, I smiled and licked the tip and he gasped as I took most of his cock in my mouth.

My hands played with his balls as I sucked and licked. The pleasurable moans coming from Edward only made me more determined.

His hands came to my fly away hair, I looked up and I was met by them beautiful golden eyes. The look of pure exhilaration on his face made my heart pound in my chest as I carried on my mission to fulfil his needs.

In no time at all his eyes clenched shut, his body stiffened and he released his load into my mouth.

Without thinking I swallowed and licked my lips, the salty taste of his juices and the sea ran in my mouth and down my throat but it's like his own scent is mixed in with his juices something I was not complaining about.

While he was recovering we lay next to each other in a comfortable silence, his fingers gently playing and tugging on my hard nipples.

My body felt ready, ready for the pleasure and ready for him, his hands slowly went down my stomach causing my skin to go all tingly.

His fingers slowly circled my sensitive area as his sucked my nipple into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue.

I whimpered as my body burned in desire I needed him and I needed him now.

I pushed him down and saw he was already ready for me; I got on top of him and slowly eased the tip of his erection into me. I gasped as he slowly opened my already wet sex up.

I slowly eased further and further down onto him until we were at a comfortable length I slowly went up and down.

His head went back again, hands on my butt and his eyes closed. Our breathing was becoming heavier and faster as we both got into a rhythm with each other.

The wind whipped my hair frantically around my head as I tipped my head back and closed my eyes.

His hands roamed his body slowly making it feel like my skin was burning with desire, I held onto his legs as I panted for air.

"Ahh…Fuck Bella…" Edward hissed sexily as we both picked up our speeds.

My breasts bounced around as I came forward and put my hands either side of his head, he kept his hands on my butt and pumped into me even faster.

It felt like he was getting deeper and deeper as the momentum picked up and got faster.

My body started tensing up as I hit my climax, my breathing came out in gasps as my whole body shook with pleasure.

Edward stiffened under me and his grip on my butt tightened almost painfully as he let his orgasm go.

"Ahh…"

"Bella…Fuck!" He panted out and finally relaxed his death like grip from me. I collapsed onto his chest and tried to recover but we were a mass of sweat and heavy breathing for a few minutes.

I started feeling the cold pretty quick, I slowly got of Edward and sat next to him when I noticed how close the sea was.

"Oh…Shit." I said jumping up and trying to find my clothes, I managed to get my bra on and top on but couldn't find my underwear or jeans.

Edward laughed as he got ready slowly.

Edward threw me my underwear and I put them on as quickly as I could but been clumsy was never a good thing.

I managed to get my jeans on but just as I was about to put my shoes on the water gushed over to us making me run away from it. Edward managed to grab our coats just in time.

"That was close." I giggled and held onto Edward's arm as I put my shoes on.

He put my coat around me as we walked slowly back up to the car park where I noticed his Volvo next to mine.

We stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when we got back to our cars until my stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?"

"Just a little." I said looking down and blushing.

I was hoping he didn't hear that but he did making me go a scarlet colour

"Let me take you to dinner." He said randomly.

The sparks flying between us was defiantly not my imagination when we had sex or maybe it wasn't just sex was it making love? But that is what couples do and we certainly aren't a couple…Or are we? I don't even know what we are.

"I…I can't I should be getting home soon…" I said unsure.

"Please it's just dinner…" He said putting both of his hands in his jeans pockets and leaning against my car all sexily.

How the hell could I say no to that?

"Okay…" I shrugged and he walked over to his car.

"I'll drive then drop you back here for your car." He said opening the passenger door for me, I shrugged and got into the car.

* * *

**I hope this is okay and sorry if there are any mistakes! **

**Please, please review it makes me want to update more when I see reviews :) **

**I am also thinking of doing Edward's POV if you think I should leave it in the reviews for me so I know if I should start writing it soon! **

**Sorry if the updates don't come often please keep in mind I am a single mummy to two young girls so it's hard to get time alone to write.**

**Thanks again! **

**Lauren x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm No reviews but plenty of people faving the story and following it...**

**Please let me know if this is any good! I really wanna see some feed back! **

* * *

I can't believe someone as beautiful as Edward Cullen is interested in me whether it's just because of the sex or what I don't know.

Dinner went smoothly, I ate pasta and he ate nothing.

I drank cola, he drank nothing.

We didn't really speak apart from why I moved here, do I like it and what I was doing over the weekend.

He never spoke about himself only me.

He was the most intriguing person I have ever met, he is so mysterious and never lets anything slip.

Lying in bed staring at my dark ceiling was driving me mad; I looked over at the clock. 2:05AM is that it?

I couldn't sleep, my body wanted to but my mind didn't.

Edward Cullen was taking over my whole life!

Everything I thought about led back to him the sexy beast!

After tossing and turning for another 5 minutes I got out of bed and put my lamp on and grabbed my book and headphones.

This has got to knock me out!

3 weeks had passed and I felt like I was going crazy.

I stalked up the stairs to the school and walked inside out of the crazy rain and wind, there had got to be a storm coming the weather was never this bad.

I pulled my hood down and Angela smiled and walked over to me.

"Hi." She said setting pace next to me.

"Hello, it's crazy out there." I said half smiling at her as we got to our lockers.

"I know you are telling me!" She laughed and grabbed books out of her locker as did I.

First lesson breezed past with slight conversation with Angela.

I was bored, school was boring and life was boring unless I was fucking the shit out of Edward.

My mind was on Mr Sex God as I wondered to my next lesson which I must add dragged crazily but I knew Edward was due to be in my next lesson.

I could feel the excitement bubbling up deep in my stomach at the thought of been close to Edward.

Been able to smell him, see him, talk to him…

Okay Bella you sound like a stalker! I thought angrily at myself.

This can't be healthy.

No I know for a fact this is not healthy, thinking about someone and feeling your body becoming heavy with excitement I mean does this happen all the time?

I didn't know because I was a virgin before Edward took me in them staff toilets.

He didn't know that, he didn't really know much about me.

We were just fuck buddies.

Something deep inside turned and made me feel down, just fuck buddies.

That's all we will ever be, even if deep down I knew that's not all I wanted anymore.

I have grown feeling for Edward.

He is amazing and does amazing things to my mind, body and soul.

He keeps me awake at night, he makes me get through each day easily with simple thoughts of him and he doesn't even know.

He just sees me as Bella the easy fuck.

Well no more, I can't keep doing this.

My heart breaks every time we walk away from each other after, just a fuck.

I think I'm falling in love with Edward Cullen.

When I say falling I mean already fall, crashed and burned.

I was that deep in thought that I smacked right into someone's back and nearly fall backwards but strong cold hands caught me before I did.

I instantly knew it was Edward, I could smell his scent and the tingles and excitement grew to a million within seconds.

"Thanks…" I said blushing and looking down, he still didn't take his hands of me for a few seconds longer than needed.

"Something on your mind Bella?" He asked sexily and smirked at me.

Everything he says is sexy, his voice is sexy, his face is sexy, his body is sexy…Stop it Bella!

"Nothing that will interest you." I said walking past him and into class.

"Tell me." He said sitting next to me.

"No." I said frowning a little at him.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated." I said hoping he would drop the subject.

I sat down and pulled my book out of my bag; Edward sat next to me and wouldn't stop staring at me.

Or maybe it was my body, I didn't know as I didn't look back.

"Do you want to go catch a movie tonight or something?" Edward asked quietly after a few minutes.

"No…" I said sighing and writing notes from the board.

"Are you busy tonight? We could do another night."

"I don't know…Maybe." I shrugged and carried on with my work.

I knew he was sitting close, I could feel him, smell him almost taste him.

His gaze never faltered of me throughout the whole lesson.

"I want the homework I set last week to be handed in tomorrow!" The teacher boomed just before the bell went.

The groans that filtered through the class made me chuckle a little, I packed my stuff up and walked out the class slowly and headed towards the dining hall where Angela was already waiting for me.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey." I said as she linked her arm in mine and took me to the ever growing line of students after their food.

"Edward Cullen hasn't taken his eyes of you." She commented as Jess came up to us.

"He was probably looking at me." She giggled to Lauren and flipped her hair back pouting.

If only those two fools knew what their precious Edward did with me…A number of times.

"He wouldn't be looking at Bella silly." Lauren said shaking her head at Angela.

"He really was." She whispered and I just shook my head and smirked.

I picked up a ham salad sandwich, some carrot sticks, a bottle of water and some grapes and headed to the table with Angela once we paid.

The table was over crowded as usual but I sat down eating my food slowly which I tried to ignore everyone.

I could feel eyes burning into the back of my head, curiosity got the better of me and I turned and looked.

Edward and his sister Alice were staring at me, I turned away quickly blushing.

"I think Edward has a crush on you." Angela said looking at the Cullen table.

"That sounds so childish." I laughed and ate a carrot stick.

"He won't stop looking at you and now Alice is staring."

"Think she has a crush on me as well?" I said raising both my eyebrows sarcastically.

"You never know." Angela laughed.

"Right." I said smiling and looking back down at my plate.

"Oh my god Edward is looking over here." I heard Lauren's whiney voice say; I couldn't help but look up at her.

"I think he's going to ask me out." Lauren said putting more lip gloss on her lips and pouting into her little compact mirror.

I shook my head and got up with my tray.

"Where you going?" Angela asked staring up at me.

"I have a book I need to return to the library…" I said pushing my chair back and dumping the rest of my food in the bin and grabbing my water from the table.

"Want me come with you?"

"No that's fine you finish your food…"

"Okay I will see you in next lesson." Angela said turning to Ben and blushing as he whispered something to her.

"Bye." I said walking out of the canteen and towards the library.

I couldn't stand to listen to Lauren and Jess gush over Edward like they were fighting to claim him.

An emotion I wasn't completely familiar with came over me and in that instant I knew it was jealousy.

Why the hell was I jealous?

He wasn't sleeping with them was he?

He wasn't looking at them was he?

I don't know because I don't know him and what we do is a secret obviously.

"Hey Bella…" Mike said running to catch up with me. I groaned a little too loudly but he didn't hear as I stopped and turned around.

"Hey Mike what's up?" I asked trying to not sound annoyed that he had followed me.

"I was…Er just wondering if you are free tonight."

"Well actually no I'm not…I have so much homework to do and Charlie wants us to have a family meal…" I lied; okay I did have homework to do but not the family meal with Charlie.

"I can come over and help you with your homework…If you'd like?" He said rubbing the back of his head and blushing a deep red colour.

"That's okay I know what I'm doing…" I said searching the corridor for someone to come and rescue me.

This was so awkward; doesn't he know how to take a hint?

"You can help me then?"

"I'm sorry Mike but-

"Bella…I was wondering if you could help me with this for a minute." Edward said coming from nowhere and interrupting us.

Thank god!

It was like he knew exactly that I needed rescuing.

I smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah sure…" I said blushing a little and trying to not show so much relief.

"Sorry Mike…"

"Talk to you later?" He asked looking up at Edward then back to me.

"Sure…" I said as he turned and retreated back the way he came.

"Thank you so much." I breathed with relief and turned to walk towards the library but Edward's hand grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What you don't really need me to look at anything do you?" I asked confused as the sparks slowly ignited deep within.

"No I don't." He smirked.

"Then what do you want?"

"You." He said simply.

"No." I said frowning.

Is that all I am to him?

Someone he can just fuck when he wants?

"What?" He said surprised.

Taken back? So you should be!

"I…I have to go." I said turning and walking to the library.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked keeping pace with me.

"Nothing…I am busy." I said pushing the doors open to the library and walked over to the machine on the wall and grabbed the book out of my bag and pushed it through and signed my name on the screen before sitting at an empty table and pulled out the homework that needs to be done for tomorrow.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked looking up from my papers at Edward who was sitting across from me.

"Keeping you company."

"I'm not sure if you realise yet but I want to be alone."

"You're always alone."

"Excuse me?" I asked frowning at him.

"Nothing."

"This little obsession you've got going on is getting out of hand Edward." I said smirking and looking back down at my work.

"You do things to me I don't understand…It's like I can't be without you."

That shocked me; I looked up at his golden eyes.

"I can't be without you in my life anymore Bella…You are something else." He confessed and I stared at him wide eyed and mouth hanging open slightly.

I shook my head and blushed looking back down.

"I thought we were just fuck buddies." I commented.

"I never said that."

"Listen I have to go…" I said stuffing my things back into my bag and standing up.

As if on cue the bell rang and I let out a sigh of relief and went to my next lesson.

I sat in the back of class alone until I noticed people staring at me and whispering.

The walk through the corridor to my next lesson everyone was looking, pointing, staring.

* * *

**This story is going to take a dramatic turn in the next chapter...Well not so dramatic but I'm starting to get stuck for ideas on where I want the book to end up so I'm just going to toy with some ideas and see which fits best unless anyone has any ideas they wanna throw my way :)**

**I know when you start writing you should always have a plot and what the ending is going to be but this was an impulse write...Don't hate for me not knowing. **

**I hope this was okay any way and please, please review do the usual for me! :) **

**Lauren xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it isss :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my god Bella!" Angela said rushing to my side.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"You are sleeping with Edward? Is it true?" She asked wide eyed.

My mouth fall open and I felt the tears come to my eyes.

"What-t…Who said that?"

"Everyone is saying that." She said with an almost sad look on her face.

"Sorry Bella…I…I don't believe them." She said feeling sorry for me.

I felt the anger building in my quicker than I could stop it; I stalked to my next lesson and stormed in Edward sitting in his chair looking all calm.

I sat down; I could feel my body shaking in anger.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked sounding almost concerned.

"Why have you told everyone?!" I snapped through clenched teeth.

"I haven't told anyone Bella." He said sitting there all sexy and cool about the whole situation.

I could feel what felt like a million eyes on us whispering and probably stirring shit in there stupid immature heads of what to tell their friends.

"Why does everyone know?!" I hissed.

"I don't know."

"Liar!" I snapped loudly making everyone look at us.

"ISABELLA SWAN silence!" The teacher boomed making my anger even worse.

"I am not a liar I haven't told anyone Bella, you need to calm down."

"Do not tell me what to do." I snapped again.

"Isabella Swan got something you want to share with the class?"

"No sir…"

"Then stop interrupting me." He said turning his back to us again.

"I bet she does…How she fucks Edward in the back of her car." I heard someone laugh behind us.

I turned around and felt tears coming.

I couldn't hold my emotions in anymore, I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Swan?" The teacher said walking over to me.

"I need to go…" I said simply.

"And why do you need to go?" He asked blocking my path to the door.

"Because…Because I do." I said feeling everyone staring at us.

"You are not going anywhere so sit down."

"No." I said glaring at this stupid fat man in front of me.

He wasn't helping my mood right now; I just wanted to get out.

"Detention for a week now sit down."

I took a few shaky breaths in and sat down, my whole body was shaking in anger and emotions I couldn't control.

I wanted to rip someone head of because now I am the talk of the school.

Everyone is going to think I am a slag and Edward gets away with it scot free!

Everyone will think he is the man for bagging the new girl I bet.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Don't talk to me." I said glaring at him.

"Look Bella I haven't told anyone maybe someone heard us talking earlier…I don't know but it wasn't me…"

"Liar, I bet you told everyone to gain some rep around here."

"Slut." I heard someone say behind me and pretend to cover it up with a cough.

"Wonder if she will ride me seen as she's easy."

"Get in line mate she's mine first."

"I can't wait to tap that sweet ass." I heard a group of guys saying behind me, the tears were already spilling down my face and I didn't care anymore. I got up grabbed my bag and ran out of the class room crying.

I went straight for the main doors; I couldn't stay here not now.

"There's the slut." I heard Lauren's voice behind me.

"Hey slag where do you think you're going?" I heard another girl who was with her say.

I didn't turn around, I didn't say anything I just wiped the tears from my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

One minute I was walking the next someone was grabbing my hair and pulling me backwards and slamming me into the wall.

I groaned and stared at the group of 5 girls in front of me.

Plastic bitches.

"So you're sleeping with MY Edward?" Lauren said hissing at me.

"What has that got to do with you?" I asked unsure of what it did have to do with her and what her problem is.

"Oooo she is!" One of the girls coaxed her.

"Listen here you little slut, I don't know who you think you are but Edward is mine or will be mine! He doesn't like plain, ugly, slutty girls like you so back of!"

"I bet she made the rumour up so everyone would like her." One of the girls suggested.

"I doubt he would touch her Lauren…She's a dirty skank."

"Did you hear what I said?" She said pushing me again making me hit the wall.

"Yes…" I said simply trying to keep the tears in.

Do not cry Bella, it will show your weak.

Do not let them win.

Do not cry.

I chanted to myself over and over.

"Now keep your dirty paws of him unless you want me beat the hell out of you." She said glaring at me.

"Have him…I don't want him…I don't want anything from anyone here." I said trying to keep my voice strong but it cracked.

"Don't worry darling I will have him. Me and Edward belong together! Not you and Edward hear me?" She said getting closer and closer to me.

I didn't say anything I just stared at her.

Do not show her fear!

Do not cry!

Do not back down!

Stand your ground Bella!

Be strong!

"She's going to cry." One of the girls laughed like a freaking hyena and the other girls cackled along with her.

"She will cry if I find out she's even breathed the same air as him again." Lauren snapped and slapped me across the face.

I groaned and felt the tears slide down my face slowly.

I bit my lip hard to try and stop the tears that were already making their appearance but it didn't matter how hard I bit they kept coming.

I tried to get away from them but they had me backed up against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the girls said pushing me back again into another girl who pushed me back making me fall over my feet and fall on the floor on my hands and knees.

I put my head down letting my hair fall around my face as some sort of protection away from the nasty works and nasty people.

"I bet that's what she does when she's sucking Edward's cock." One of the girls giggled.

"Now let this be a warning to you…Touch my Edward again and you will get worse than this." Lauren said kneeling in front of me and grabbing my hair so I was looking at her, I couldn't see her properly through the tears that were gushing down my face.

"Oi Lauren let this be a warning to you…Go near Bella again and I will kill you." I heard a bell like voice say; I looked up and saw Alice holding Lauren by her throat up against the wall.

The fear in Lauren's eyes and the murderous look on Alice face even made me shiver in fear.

"Okay-y…" Lauren stuttered as a few tears strolled down her face.

"And let this be a message to every single one of you who dares speak to Bella like that again or even look bad in her direction!" Alice said looking at everyone who had now gathered around staring in shock.

She threw Lauren down to the floor who got up quickly and ran off with her friends close behind her.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice said kneeling next to me and offering me her hand, I took it and she helped me up.

I ran my fingers through my hair and wiped my cheeks with my sleeve.

"Yes…Thank you…For that." I said sniffing.

"It's not a problem, if anyone says anything to you let me know." She said still holding my hand.

"Thank you…I have to go now." I said looking at the exit.

"Okay…" She said sadly and sighed.

"Sorry…" I said letting go of her hand and walking towards the exit.

I stumbled out the door and took a few deep breaths to try and clear my head but I couldn't.

I walked over to my car and saw Edward standing by it with his brother Emmett and Jasper.

They looked deep in conversation until Edward's head popped up and he stared apologetically at me.

I tried not to look into them deep black eyes?

Black?

I can't keep up with him or his family, I shook my head and unlocked my car and threw my bag into the passenger seat.

"Can we talk?" Edward said, I looked up and noticed we were alone.

"No." I said my voice sounding weak and exactly like I'd just been crying.

"Please Bella…"

"I said no." I said folding my arms over my chest and noticed a few people standing by the doors and staring at us.

"Please you have to know it wasn't me that told everyone…" He said now standing in front of me, he touched my arm and I moved away from the sparks that were starting to alight inside.

"Don't touch me." I said simply staring at that beautiful face, how can I stay mad at him?

Maybe he was telling the truth?

Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

I wouldn't know though would I?

"Please Bella." He said gently touching my arm again.

"I said don't touch me!" I said trying to push him away from me but he didn't budge.

"Let me explain…" He said desperately now.

"NO! I said leave me alone!" I said completely losing it, tears were streaming down my face and I was doing everything I could to get him away from me, I tried pushing him, punching him, slapping him but he just stood and took it all from me.

"Please-e…Leave me alone-e…" I begged sobbing my heart out to this beautiful male in front of me.

He pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his cold chest, he rubbed my back gently as I sobbed and sobbed for what seemed like forever.

"Look…I'm sorry okay…I need to go." I said pulling away once id stopped crying, I noticed all my tears had gone on his shirt and jacket.

"Okay if it is space you need I will give it to you but please don't shut me out." He begged holding both of my hands in his cold hands.

I just shook my head and got into my car, I didn't look back I just drove out of the school and towards home.

A whole week I have pretended to go to school to Charlie but I haven't I've come back home once he has gone or he has gone before me so I don't even have to bother getting out of bed.

I can't handle been back at school but I know I should, I'm probably way behind by now and I won't lie I am missing Edward and not just the sex with Edward I am missing him.

I have to get up and face the world but I'm scared everyone is still going to be calling me a slag and a slut and everything other name under the sun.

I can honestly say I am surprised Charlie hasn't cottoned on yet, oh well I will go back tomorrow.

I will hold my head high and ignore everyone.

* * *

**Short I know, stuck for ideas now.**

**I hope it was okay though.**

**Please leave reviews and maybe leave some ideas on how this can end? **

**I really don't know where I'm going with this. **

**I will figure it outttttt.**

**Lauren! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for the couple of reviews! I'm sorry this is taking so long to update...I suck I know! _**

**_Busy, busy Lauren._**

**_I am trying to figure out where I am going with this...I still haven't got a clue so please hang in there for me :)_**

* * *

Walking into the school wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

The hammering of my heart as I kept my head down and only peeked up every now and then to see where I was going or if I was going to bump into anything.

If anything everyone avoided me like a plague, I was thankful for but what if everyone thought I had something sexually?

"BELLA!" Angela practically rugby tackled me to the floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked pulling back from the big hug she was giving me, she looked me up and down and relief crossed her features and she sighed happily.

"I have been so worried about you!"

"I'm fine I had really bad fever or something…" I said lying, I could feel my blush making its self-known. Yeah that's right point out that I'm lying.

"And you're okay now?" She asked squinting at me a little, she knew I was lying.

"I'm fine…So what's the latest gossip about me?" I asked sighing and trying to mentally prepare for what was about to come from her mouth.

"You're pregnant, maybe you have some STI or STD…Apparently your dad locked you up…"

"Oh so the usual." I said rolling my eyes as we walked to our first lesson together.

"Why is everyone avoiding me?"

"After what Alice did I'm not surprised everyone is avoiding you…"

"Pussies." I laughed a little and walked into class where it fall silent for a few second and everyone stared at me making me blush a deep red colour before I sat next to Angela and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Probably looking for a baby bump." Angela said laughing.

"Yeah or see if anything is growing on me that they can catch…" I said rolling my eyes and getting my book out.

Angela chuckled and got her book out before turning to me.

"Hey fancy the movies tonight?" She asked smiling a little.

"Sure."

"Awesome." She smiled and went back to what she was writing in her book.

I doodled, did work, doodled, did work and that's about it.

That's how most of my lessons went.

"Hi thought I'd meet you for lunch." Angela said smiling at me outside my class room.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that though."

"Believe me I did…I wouldn't want to walk into the canteen alone after you've had some time off and with everything that went down…Least I can be here with you." She said friendly.

"Thanks Angela…It means a lot to know I have you…"

Part of me wanted to just give the canteen a miss altogether but the growing nag in my stomach telling me it was hungry and that if I don't feed it it's going to turn on itself and start eating me from the inside out unless I put food in there made the decision to hard to turn down.

We got to them dreaded double doors to quickly, I took a few deep breaths and walked in behind Angela.

I could feel myself trying to hide behind her slim tall figure but it wasn't working out to well when I started hearing whispers in front of us.

I grabbed some pasta and a water before Angela turned to me and smiled a little.

"Do you want to sit at the table or somewhere else?" She asked unsure.

"Where ever you want to go." I smiled a little trying to reassure her I didn't mind when deep down I was screaming for her to say let's eat outside or something but nope she turned towards the table and I followed silently.

I sat next to her and everyone looked at me for a few seconds.

"Hi Bella haven't seen you in a while." Eric said slicing into the thick silence that surrounded this table and a few around us.

"Yeah I haven't been well…" I shrugged and picked at my pasta suddenly not wanting to eat knowing I had at least 3 pairs of eyes on me.

Lauren, Jess and her bunch of clones glaring the shit out of me.

When I looked up Lauren glanced past me then back down to her food. I followed to where her gaze was and saw all the Cullen's sitting staring at me.

I raised an my left eyebrow and Alice got up and walked towards me.

"Ah fuck…Kill me now." I sighed quietly to Angela who glanced at Alice who was walking over to us.

I saw Lauren get up quickly and scarper away from the table with her bitches following her.

I would giggle but I'm not that much of a heartless bitch, I looked back at Alice who was now pulling a chair next to me and sat down.

"Hi…" I said unsure as I pushed my pasta around.

"Hii!" She said excitedly.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked frowning a little.

"I just wanted to know if you are okay." She said with concern in her face.

"Yeah…I'll be okay…I mean I'm fine." I said unsure of why she's sitting here with me and I glanced around knowing everyone was looking at us.

"Well hello Alice I'm Mike." Mike said grinning like he'd won the fucking lottery at her.

"Mike." Alice said with a little nod and looking annoyed then smiled back at me.

"So you know Bella?" Mike asked moving closer to her until Jasper came behind her and made this weird growl noise. I couldn't help but gasp at how dark his eyes were and the menacing look on his face as he glared at Mike.

Mike was already heading for the door with his head up his ass.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at his lame attempt to flirt with Alice when he knew full well Jasper was her fella.

Silly boy.

I looked back at Alice and Jasper who looked like they were in a silent conversation as she gently stroked his cheek.

I noticed the rest of the Cullen's come around the table making Eric and Ben uncomfortable, they finished their food quicker than I'd ever seen them eat before.

Poor Angela was gorming at them like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Angela…" I said quietly, she didn't even acknowledge me.

"Ang!" I said snapping my fingers in front of her face quickly and she shook her head and smiled blushing at me.

"I better-r…Go." She said flushing a bright red, grabbing her stuff and rushing out of the canteen with Eric and Ben close at her heels.

Yeah that's right leave Bella with the fucking Cullen clan!

Some friends you lot are!

I saw Emmett taking Jasper out of the canteen with Rose hot on their heels.

"I'm sorry…Speak soon yeah?" Alice said smiling sadly at me.

"Sure…" I said unsure as she followed after them.

I turned and looked at Edward who was staring at me from across the table.

My breath caught in my mouth and my eyes widened a little.

Still as bloody sexy as I remembered.

YOU SEXY BEAST

Go away and stop corrupting my pure mind!

Oh god the things I would do to him if we were alone.

What I'd do to rip his clothes of and lick every inch of his body.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice say as he waved his hand in front of my face.

I shook my head a little and blushed I mean my whole body went a bright red colour.

I felt like I just got caught with my hands in the cookie jar.

No fuck that I felt like I just got caught fingering the shit out of myself.

"What?" I asked in a whisper as my panties got more and more wet by the vivid images of Edward taking me doggy style floated in my mind.

Holy shit Bella get a hold of yourself!

"Are you okay?" He asked frowning a little then smirking at me.

"Yup." I said breathlessly trying to control the way my body was showing all the signs of me been like a horny teenage guy in a room with a shit load of naked pole dancers!

My nipples were already hard under my bra, my panties were already soaked, my untouched sex was aching.

I needed a release and soon!

I felt like I was going to explode as I rubbed the back of my neck and rolled my head a little.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked frowning a little.

"Dirty, dirty things." I winked and got up grabbing my bag and leaving Edward sitting alone pondering what I'd said.

I got out of the canteen in record time without running or falling.

I took a few deep breaths and walked along the corridor until I felt two cold hands grab me.

I was about to scream but a hand went over my mouth and I was been carried down the long corridor and pushed into a dark class room.

"What the fuck was that about?!" I snapped turning to see Edward smirking at me.

"You can't say sexy things like that then leave me." He said sexily as he came closer to me as I backed up against the wall.

"Tell me what is on your mind." He whispered into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"Nothingg…" I said breathlessly and briefly closed my eyes.

"I know your lying to me Bella, tell me." He said in that low husky voice that sent a million tingles cursing through my body.

"I really…Really want you." I said before I could stop myself. I felt the blush cover my whole body and I looked down embarrassed.

His cold fingers lifted my chin up so I was looking into them beautiful golden eyes for a few seconds until he put his hands down to the small of my back and pulled me to him before kissing me gently.

I stood on my tip toes and put my hands around his neck and kissed him back, the kiss deepened as he slowly ran that delicious tongue against my bottom lip.

His hands slowly went up the back of my clothes onto my bare skin making me wet just thinking about what was about to happen.

My fingers went into his thick hair as he pulled me closer and pushed me against the wall, I pulled away needing to breathe.

He showered my jaw, neck, collarbone with light kisses and licks making my body scream for him.

His hand gently caressed my cheek and I sighed happily.

Something inside snapped and I pushed against his toned chest to get away from him.

"Please stop…" I said in a quiet voice, he froze and stepped away from me quickly and frowned a little looking confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I…I'm sorry…I can't do this anymore…" I said shaking my head slightly and frowning.

The sex god in front of me looked sad for a minute then frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't…"

"Tell me why you can't."

I couldn't tell him I was falling in love with him and each time we had sex I would fall harder and faster he will think I'm some kind of freak.

"Because I'm on my period." I lied and before I could feel the blush coming up on my neck and face I turned around and then back to Edward.

"I need to go…I have lesson." I said leaving him standing alone in the class room.

The rest of the day went too slowly for my liking.

I was walking around in a daze trying to keep my head, thoughts, feelings and everything clear of Edward but it was impossible.

Everywhere I went something reminded me of him making me want to find him and just pounce but I knew deep down I couldn't.

I'm falling and falling damn hard! I didn't want to; I'm not ready for any of that.

I wasn't even ready for sex but the beautiful sexy man Edward Cullen took my virginity and is now taking my heart and soul without even knowing it!

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Please give me feedback? I would appreciate it! **_

_**I will try be updating more but please don't hold it against me if I don't.**_

_**Lauren xx :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

My phone buzzing on my night stand confused me; I answered it without looking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, we still on for cinema tonight?" Angela's voice filled my ear making me sigh.

"Yeah what time?" I asked trying to sound more happy and enthusiastic.

"In about 30 minutes? I will come pick you up and we can go for food after." She said excitedly.

"Sure."

"See you soon." She said hanging up. I sighed and threw my phone on the bed and went over to my wardrobe and picked out some fresh clothes and got dressed then went downstairs to wait for Angela to come.

I wonder what Edward is doing tonight?

I wonder if he thinks about me like I think of him.

I wonder if we will ever sleep together again.

I wonder if we will ever be anything more than fuck buddies.

I was pondering over all of these things until I heard a beep outside; I grabbed my bag and wrote Charlie a quick note before leaving the house and locking up.

When I turned to the car I only just realised that the car waiting wasn't her mum or dads.

It was Ben's and she wasn't driving oh guess what Ben was with fucking Mike in the back looking like a horny dog ready to fucking start its romp on whatever it could get its leg up.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair before putting on the fake smile I'm getting rather good at putting up in front of people on and waved before climbing into the back.

"Hey…" I said as I shut the door behind me and fiddled with my fingers nervously.

"Hi we were just having a discussion about what we should watch…What do you think Bella?" Angela said not looking at me probably because I would freaking rip her face of.

I can't believe she did this to me.

Then again why wasn't I paying attention and asking questions.

I mean I never asked if it was just me and her, I assumed and look what happens when you assume you get stuck with Mike Newton trying to rub up against you in the back seat of someone's car.

"I haven't got a clue what is on…Maybe we should look when we get there?" I suggested looking out the window at the slowly dimming sky.

"That sounds like a good idea." Mike purred next to me which made my skin crawl.

I seriously thought I felt sick coming up or maybe that was just me been silly but god he wasn't who I wanted.

I wanted Edward Cullen Mr. Freaking hot, sexy, beautiful man!

The drive seemed to take longer than I thought, I felt myself getting all claustrophobic.

My palms were sweaty as I got out and I rubbed them on my jeans as we walked into the cinema.

Angela picked a stupid sloppy romantic film that I reluctantly agreed to. Ben wanted to make her happy and Mike agreed with me I sat next to Angela and Mike sat next to me as the film played through.

It was so romantic I swear I wanted to vomit.

After an hour and 20 minutes the film had finished and we were already out on our way to a restaurant for pizza and drinks. I must admit I was starving and couldn't wait to eat, I just hope Mike would keep his eyes to himself and stop trying strip me with his eyes.

It was repulsive when he did it but when Edward did it, it was hot.

"That film was so good…" Angela gushed before taking a sip of her drink.

"It was okay…" I commented as I took a slice of pizza and picking at it as I could see Mike shuffling his chair a little to get closer to me.

"You didn't like it?" Angela asked sounding somewhat shocked.

"Romantic films are not my thing really…" I shrugged and ate some more pizza.

"What is your thing Bella?" Mike as trying to flirt, I would have laughed in his face but that's rude and I don't want to make him embarrassed in front of Angela and Ben.

"I like more action, fantasy, comedy…What do you like?" I asked taking a sip of my cola.

"Yes you're my sorta girl! I like the same." He beamed and took a big chunk out of his slice of pizza.

"Cool…" I said uncomfortably and looking at Angela giving her the glare of death and she shot me a sorry smile.

Oh yes girl you will be sorry!

Poor girl wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to be alone with me again.

I glanced down at my phone and it was 9:30 I actually couldn't believe the time was already 9:30!

"I better get going soon…"

"Oh…What about that little party at Eric's?" Mike said frowning a little.

"I can't I promised Charlie I would be home before 10." I lied, I didn't want to go anywhere with Mike.

I just wanted a nice walk home to clear my head and to be alone.

"We will drive you home after we have had desert." Angela said looking at the desert menu with Ben.

"No that's okay I want to walk and it's not far." I smiled a little and grabbed my bag.

"I will walk with you." Mike said already standing up.

"No that's okay I want to be alone anyway." I said walking over to Angela and giving her a quick hug and Ben a hug.

"See you soon…Make sure you text me when you get in so I know you are safe." Angela smiled.

"Okay I will do, thanks for tonight." I smiled back at them and walked towards the door with Mike close at my heels.

Once down the steps and onto the street he caught up and walked a little too close for my liking.

"Mike I said I want to walk alone…" I said stopping and turning towards him with my arms folded over my breasts.

I couldn't help but notice him look at my visible cleavage.

"Hey…Up here." I said snapping my fingers in his face and he lifted his eyes and grinned embarrassed he'd just been caught.

"It's my job as your date to walk you home."

"Look…I don't know how you got the idea it was a date but believe me it wasn't…" I said getting annoyed with him now as he kept glancing at my cleavage.

"Oh…But I…I thought it was a double date." He said frowning a little and blushing a bright red colour.

"I don't want to jeopardise our friendship but I don't like you in that way…You should try Jess."

"What?" he said frowning and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Jessica likes you." I said stating the obvious.

"How do you know?"

"Everyone knows Mike. You should call her right now…" I suggested hoping he'd leave me alone.

"Yes…I will call her now." He said trying to find his phone.

"Damn I have left my phone inside." He said looking back at the restaurant.

"Go and get it then."

"Wait here I will be back in a minute." He said turning and running back towards the restaurant. As he was I took a few steps so he didn't notice and as soon as the door was open I was already running down the street hoping to god I didn't fall.

I looked back and saw the restaurant getting further and further away until I hit something hard, screamed and nearly fall to the floor until a pair of cold strong arms caught me.

"Wow…Careful Bella." I heard a familiar voice, I looked up at Emmett trying to catch my breath and holding my heart.

"I'm…Sorry." I gasped and looked back at Mike coming out of the restaurant with a panicked look on his face.

"Fuck…Fuck…Fuck!" I hissed and Emmett let go of me.

"Hey you okay there?" He asked looking at Mike who was jogging over to us.

"Yes…Sorry again I should really watch where I am going." I smiled a little and turned towards Mike who was with us now.

"Everything okay Bella?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"Yup…Just fine." I said as cheerfully as I could but it came out as a groan.

"I've got my phone." He said stating the obvious.

"Awesome…" I said noticing Jasper and Edward not far behind Emmett walking over to us.

"Come on I'll walk you home now." Mike said noticing the other brothers coming.

"Mike I told you…"

"Come on Bella." He said nervously grabbing my arm.

"Mike let go of me." I said frowning and trying to get out of his grip.

"WE need to go now Bella." He said scared.

He will be scared in a minute when I kick him in his man parts.

"Listen Mike I told you I was walking home alone…You go call Jess and tell her you want to take her to that party…Now I need to go before Charlie sends a search party out for me." I said hoping he would leave me the hell alone.

Spending nearly 3 hours with him outside of school was freaking driving me crazy.

"But Bella you can't walk home alone."

"I will walk her home." Edward said coming to my side and flashing him his perfect smile who had Mike flushed.

"Bella…" He said unsure.

"Okay Edward will walk me home now go call Jess…" I said simply.

"Are you sure."

"Yes Mike."

"Positive."

"Imma kick your ass in a minute Mike…Go. Call. Jessica." I said smirking at him.

"Okay…I will see you at school then?" He said eyeing the Cullen's.

"Sure…" I said nodding.

"Okay." He said pulling me into a hug that made me freeze for a second then I patted his back uncomfortable. The hug lasted longer than it should have, I even tried pulling away but he kept hold of me.

"Bye Mike…" I said pushing away from him now.

"Goodbye Bella…" He said eyeing the Cullen's again and turning away and walking back towards the restaurant.

"Jeez." I said letting a long breath out before turning to the Cullen's.

"I'm sorry…again for running into you…" I said blushing at Emmett.

"Don't worry about it." He grinned.

"So…I really should be going…" I said stepping past the Cullen brothers.

"You can't walk home alone." Jasper blurted out.

"I'm perfectly capable and fine with walking home alone." I said folding my arms over my chest again.

"I said I will walk you home." Edward said stepping closer to me.

"It's taken me nearly a whole night to get rid of one stalker I don't want to gain another one thank you."

Emmett burst out laughing at this and so did Jasper.

"Shut up." Edward grumbled.

"I'm walking you home end of." Edward said standing next to me.

"Whatever…Doesn't mean I have to speak to you." I said simply.

"Bye…" I said to Emmett and Jasper.

"See ya Bella." Emmett grinned.

"Goodbye." Jasper said and both of the brothers turned and carried on walking down the street.

"See ya later bro." Emmett called as we turned to walk away.

We stayed silent after Edward said bye to his brothers.

The night air was refreshing as we walked the empty and dark streets.

"So enjoy your date?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"It was not a date."

"Mike thought it was."

"And how do you know?" I asked raising my right eyebrow at him.

"It was obvious."

"Yeah well it sure as hell was not a date."

"Right…"

"Feeling a tad jealous?" I asked frowning a little and smirking at him.

"No…Why would I?" He asked stuttering a tad.

"I was kidding…Chill." I smiled and looked down the street and saw a gang of boys coming our way and taking up most of the pavement.

Edward slipped his around my waist and pulled me closer to him and we moved out of the way for the gang of lads who were been loud and making comments like he's getting lucky tonight making me blush and look down at the floor.

Once we were passed them he slid his hand from around my waist and I groaned quietly missing his magnetic touch already and he took my hand in his interlocking our fingers together as if we were made for each other.

I smiled and blushed still looking at the floor as we walked in a comfortable silence.

My heart was still beating quicker and harder than normal, it made me feel alive having Edward's hand in mine.

"What were you doing tonight?" I asked looking up at him quickly then back to the floor.

"Went to the pub." He said casually.

"Oh cool." I said smiling a little at him; he didn't smell like beer at all.

Maybe he didn't drink but saying that none of them smelt like beer. Weird.

My house finally came into view and I sighed a little not wanting to end this evening with Edward but I suppose he does need to go home seen as I ruined his plans.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night." I said quietly as I reached the door and noticed Charlie still wasn't home.

"You didn't ruin my night…If anything you made it better." He said flashing me his signature smirk.

My heart fluttered and I smiled at him.

"Good because I'm 100% certain you made my night a million times better."

"I'm glad I did Bella." He said stepping a little closer making my breathing catch in my throat for a second and my whole body flush.

Even been close to him made my body do mad things, I could feel my sensitive nipples getting harder and harder as I looking Edward up and down and ended up at his luscious lips. I bit my lip and he smirked at me stepping closer again.

My body was tingling and I was getting wetter and wetter as dirty images of what I would do to Edward flashed in my mind making me want him.

I took a deep breath and kissed him softly at first until his hands went around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I could feel his growing erection hitting the top of my thigh as I stood on my tip toes and licked across his mouth waiting for his delicious tongue to greet mine which he did.

I was becoming breathless quickly so Edward moved to my neck; I closed my eyes and moved my neck giving him more access as he planted feather light kisses on my neck and along my collarbone.

The fire burning inside was becoming intense as I pulled back and stared up Edward, the intense look of desire on his face made me want to take him right here right now but I knew we couldn't.

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and with shaky hands I managed to unlock the door and stepped in, I looked at Edward waiting for him to join me.

He took a few seconds then smirked and walked in; I shut the door and locked it before nearly sprinting up the stairs with Edward close behind me.

Once inside my room I dropped my bag and shut the door before grabbing Edward by his coat and pushing him against the door and attacking his mouth with quick feverish kisses.

He groaned in pleasure as I pushed his jacket over his shoulders and tried to pull his top over his head but he was taller than me, he laughed a little and pulled it over his head and I went back to kissing him.

Our tongues danced in perfect harmony as he pushed my coat of me easily and un-did every button on my top and pushed it of me, I slipped my shoes of as he started kissing my neck giving me time to try and catch my breath again, my hands went around his neck and he places his hands just under my ass and pulled me up.

I wrapped my legs around him with a gasp and he held me easily and moved us towards the bed and he put me on my back near the end of the bed with my legs still wrapped around him he places both of his hands either side of my head and began kissing my neck and slowly moving down until he was at the top of my bra.

In one quick movement my bra was of and discarded somewhere in the dark room which was only lit by a nearby street light coming through my window.

His hands gently massaged my left boob while his mouth worked expertly on my right nipple, gently taking it between his teeth then licking and sucking.

My back arched and a moan slipped out of my mouth as he swapped over to my left nipple, my body felt like it was going to explode in desire, I needed him and I needed him soon.

His right hand went down my side until they hit my jeans and he unbuttoned them easily and slipped them down leaving me in only my panties which were no doubt soaking.

He looked up at me, lust filling every feature in his face as he slowly moved his fingers to my slit making me gasp; my heart was already starting to accelerate as he slowly rubbed my swollen nub making me breath heavily and moan in pleasure.

Slowly one finger entered me then a second making me arch my back and gasp in pleasure.

Edward got in between my legs and gently kissed down my thigh until he reached my soaking wet, aching sex and slowly his tongue slipped over my enlarged nub making me grip the sheets on the bed almost painfully.

He looked up at me and smirked that signature smirk that made my heart flutter as he slowly began licking, sucking and fingering my sex.

My hands were in his soft bronze hair as I held him down there, my back was arched and I was gasping as I felt my realise coming quickly.

"Please…Edward!" I moaned as it hit me like a freight train, my eyes clamped shut as my stomach clenched almost painfully.

Finally my realise finished and Edward finally positioned himself over me staring at me lustfully.

I smiled and began getting my breath back as I grabbed my strong arms and rolled over so he was on his back and I was hovering over him smiling.

I slowly undid his jeans and slid them down, with Edward's held a little.

I gently pulled his boxers down revealing his big throbbing cock. I couldn't help but stare at it in amazement, how could this be so big and hard? Doesn't it hurt? I wrapped my fingers around him and slowly pushed up and down revealing the huge purple tip as he got harder and harder.

His breathing was heavier as I slowly licked the tip making him moan out and close his eyes.

I took his shaft into my mouth and worked my way as far as I could down without gagging myself.

My hands played with his balls and the rest of his cock as I worked on pleasuring this sexy man in my bed.

His small moans and the way his hands went into my hair told me I was doing a good job.

His hips moved with me and his hands were starting to get harder and harder in my hair but I didn't mind, I was just was horny as him and I couldn't wait to finally have him fill me.

He pulled me up and positioned me on top of him quickly making me gasp.

He put the tip of his cock to my opening and I slowly moved down into him making him and me both gasp in pleasure.

After a few more pushed down down finally we were hitting a steady pace as I fall forward and put both of my hands between Edward's head as he played with my nipple in his mouth.

"Ahh…Edward…" I moaned closing my eyes and throwing my head back as he pushed me back to sitting on him.

His hands went to my waist as he both worked together him taking my weight as he pushed me in and out of him almost painfully.

I'm surprised I didn't pull half of his hair out as my fingers dug into his hair and went down his back as he got faster and harder.

"Bella…" He moaned gripping me tighter.

I gasped when he turned me over so I was on all fours and he was behind still slamming into me and slapping my ass making me groan in pleasure.

He rubbed my clit in circles and played with my left boob as we both rocked together.

I felt my stomach clenching slightly as my orgasm was close to hitting but then I heard the front door open.

"No…No…No." I panted as Edward turned me over and hovered over me still pushing in and out.

"Be quiet." He whispered as he kept going in and out.

I put my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder as our both of our orgasms hit and hit hard.

I felt like my world was spinning as I moaned Edward's name into his shoulder trying to be as quiet as I could.

His grip tightened on me as he finished his last few pushes in me finishing our session.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice.

"Are you in?" He said coming up the stairs.

"Shit." I said as Edward got of me and I got under the covers still naked and panting, I shoved my face into the pillow and Edward was gone.

My door opened and I held my breath as Charlie peeked in then left shutting the door quietly.

I let the breath I was holding go as my heard was thumping, I took my face out of the pillow and wiped my sweat streaked forehead and hair that was stuck to my face.

Edward walked out of my closet still naked holding his clothes in his arms smirking.

"That…Was to close." I giggling a little and pushing the covers of myself.

I knew now I would have to wait till the morning to shower so I grabbed a clean top and shorts out of my draws as quietly as I could and quickly dressed.

Edward was already dressed once I finished tying my hair into a high pony tail trying to get it out of my face.

"We will have to wait until Charlie goes to bed so I can sneak you out…" I said sitting on my bed with my legs crossed Edward came and sat next to me and I sighed quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking down at me.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Bella you can talk to me…We aren't just sleeping together we can talk you know." He said smiling a little.

So we aren't just fuck buddies? Does that mean he actually likes me?

What does that even mean?!

My emotions were all over the place, I haven't got a clue what to think or do anymore.

"I…I really like you Edward…" I said blushing and looking down at my trembling fingers.

"I like you to." He said putting his arm around my shoulder, I rested my head on his shoulder and he pulled the cover over us.

I groaned and shoved my face under the covers.

The light was blinding me.

Everything came back to me and I slowly pulled the covers down to see I was alone.

Edward had left.

That just showed he wasn't the guy I needed, he left without even telling me.

Did I really want him to stay though?

I don't know…I don't have a clue what I want anymore.

I thought it would be easy just having sex with him but I won't lie.

I am madly in love with Edward Cullen.

It almost hurts to think about it or even feel it.

I sighed and pulled the covers back over my head and curled into a ball.

I felt the tears already spilling from my eyes before I could stop them.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I knew exactly what this was once we first slept together on my first day so why the hell am I so upset that the amazing Edward Cullen doesn't want to date boring, old Isabella Swan?

That's because I'm below average, I don't even know why the hell he still sleeps with me.

He isn't that desperate is he?

I don't know how long I stayed in bed crying but my alarm signalling it was 7:30AM time to get up and get ready for school.

I got into the shower wanting to wash last night's activities of me.

I felt absolutely disgusted with myself, how could I let him into my home?

And for him to just run away into the night after telling me he likes me?

I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

From now on I'm strictly Edward Cullen free.

I will NOT sleep with him again or even talk to him.

I am done.

I got dressed and brushed through my wet hair not bothering to do anything with it.

I grabbed my scarf, coat and bag before heading downstairs and grabbing some toast.

I hated the walk to school. It was cold; my hair was wet from the shower and now the rain that was pouring down.

I gave up with my hood after the 5th time of been blown down.

I felt like crap by the time I got into the warm school.

My hands and feet tingled due to been so cold; I kept my wet coat on with my hood up trying to get somewhat warm.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! I hope this was okay! :)**_

_**Please leave feed back! **_

_**Lauren xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Enjoyyy!_**

* * *

"Hey Bella." Angela said standing in front of me.

"Hi…" I said shivering.

"You need to take that coat of it's soaked." She said taking my bag from me.

"I'm so cold…" I said as my teeth chattered together.

"You'll warm up soon." She said smiling apologetically at me.

"Why didn't you catch the bus?" She said helping me out of my wet coat.

Good question why didn't I catch the bus?

My mind has been everywhere now I feel horrible and just want to curl up in my warm bed.

"I don't…Don't know." I said taking my bag from her and rubbing my hands together to try get them warm up.

"I would have offered a lift but Ben picked me up…I'm sorry I didn't think." She said sadly, I wiped the water that was dripping from my hair from my face and shrugged before walking to class in my wet clothes.

I wasn't the only student who got wet but there was only a select few who looked like a drowned rat like me.

I sat in form coughing like crazy, sniffing and sneezing.

I was coming down with a cold great stuff.

"Bella you are excused from your first two periods so you can go get some dry clothes." The tutor said coming in front of me handing me a pass.

"Thanks…" I said trying to hold back a cough.

She smiled at me sadly and I grabbed my bag, wet scarf and coat.

"I'll meet you at lunch." Angela said smiling a little.

"Okay." I said waving and leaving form room into the empty corridor apart from a few students who were at their lockers pulling out dry clothes.

Why didn't I think of that?

I sighed and stood out into the pouring rain, why was it still raining so badly?

There was no point in even putting my coat back on, I walked through the car park and down the street until an idiot in his car went through a huge puddle that soaked me even more.

I was ready throw myself on the floor and throw the biggest tantrum ever, I need a car and soon.

"Bella!" I heard a distant voice; I turned too quickly and lost my footing before falling on my ass.

Stupid black ice!

I groaned and felt someone help me up; I looked up through my wet hair and saw Alice smiling at me with an umbrella held over me.

"Thanks…" I sighed and grabbed my stuff of the floor.

"How come you are not in school?" She asked staring me up and down.

"I got sent home to get dry clothes…" I said coughing again.

"Come on Edward will drive you home." She said smiling and turning towards the road.

"I'm soaked…I can't get into a car like this."

"You can't walk home like this you still have another 15 minutes; you'll catch your death."

"I will be fine." I said turning to walk away but she grabbed my arm and stood in front of me.

"He's here now!" She said smiling as Edward pulled up beside us.

"I cannot get in the car like this." I said pointing to my soaked clothes.

"Yes you can come on!" Edward shouted and I sighed before Alice opened the door for me.

"I better get back to school, I'm already late…See you later." Alice said smiling and running of down the street before I could say anything.

Nice.

I shut the door and tried to sit as still as I could so I didn't get anything else wet.

The car was warming up and I held my hands out in front of the heater.

"Thanks…For this." I said shivering as my hair dripped water into my face, I turned back to look out the window while Edward drove quickly down the street.

"No problem." He smirked looking at me, I didn't look at him but I could feel his gaze on me.

We soon arrived at my house and I sighed a little.

"Thanks again…I'll see you around?" I said unsure.

"Of course." He smirked and I opened the door and got out of the car and walked up to my house, it took longer than normal to find my keys and unlock the door because my hands were shaking and freezing.

I managed to get up the stairs and into some dry, clean clothes. I managed to towel dry most of my hair leaving it damp but I didn't have the time to mess around as I had to be back at school soon.

I put a hat on, dry thicker coat and grabbed a different bag.

After I was sorted I put more clothes into my bag just in case I needed them and opened the front door to see Edward's car still outside waiting.

I frowned and locked my door before walking to the open door.

"What are you doing?" I asked bending down to see him.

"Get in." He said, I looked up and quickly got in before I got soaked again.

"Why are you still here?"

"You would just get soaked again so thought I would wait." He shrugged and drove back towards school.

"Thanks…" I said blushing and rubbing my hands together again and putting them in front of the heaters.

I coughed a few times but we were finally back at school.

"Wait aren't you going to get in trouble?" I asked frowning looking over at him.

"No it will be fine." He smirked.

"You sure?"

"Very."

"Thanks."

"Stop saying thanks."

"Okay…How did you get out of my house last night?" I asked completely changing subject.

"Out the window." He shrugged.

"Are you crazy?!" I shrieked wide eyed at him.

"It's not that far down." He laughed a little.

"You are defiantly crazy." I said shaking my head.

"Maybe that's why you love me." He grinned playfully.

My heart beat quicker, if only you knew Edward.

I do love you.

"I should go." I said opening the door and getting out.

Edward was close beside me as we walked up to the school.

"Why did you leave?" I asked suddenly, surprised by my own mouth I looked down at my hands.

"I just…Had things to do." He said frowning a little then turning and walking away.

"Bye then…" I said frowning and going in the opposite direction.

What the hell did I do?

He sure does know how to run hot and cold on me.

I shook my head and went to my next lesson.

My head is all over the place, I don't know what the hell to think or do anymore.

Do I just ignore Edward completely?

That's really worked out so far…not.

Do I tell him how I feel?

And risk what we have?

What exactly is it we have?

Sex.

Amazing, mind blowing, crazy sex.

My head is telling me to run.

My heart is telling me to stay.

What the hell do I do?!

Weeks had passed and it was finally Friday and I had been invited to a house party.

Why the hell not?

I will drink, hang out with friends and have fun.

Try to take my mind of the sex god Edward Cullen that was invading my every thought and taking over my damn life.

I need to move the hell on and stop brooding over a guy who doesn't want anything to do with me unless sex is involved.

I am worth more than that aren't I?

I don't know anymore.

I looked in the mirror and sighed, what the hell was I thinking letting Angela talk me into this?

"Wow…" Angela said coming back into my room from the bathroom.

"You look…bloody drop dead gorgeous." She said staring wide eyed at me.

I looked back at the mirror, I had a dark blue knee length dress on and the straps go around the neck, some black heels with some silver studs on.

I had a bit of make up on, eye liner, mascara, lip gloss and eye shadow. My hair was down long and curly making me look somewhat different.

I grabbed my black jacket and little bag and smiled.

"Ready?" I said looking at Angela who was wearing a tight, short, strapless black dress with a bow under her right boob, black heels and a black jacket.

Her hair was down and curls also and she had more make up on than me.

"You look amazing." I smiled and linked my arm in hers.

We didn't look cheap, we looked ready to party that's all.

The walk was pretty short to a house I didn't recognise with people I didn't recognise apart from obviously Eric, Mike, Ben, Jess and Lauren.

"Some guys who are older than us invited Mike who invited us…I'm sure it will be fine." Angela said sounding like she was reassuring herself more than anything.

"Okay…" I said following behind her into the house that was packed with people drinking, singing, dancing and talking.

"I need a drink." I muttered to Angela who nodded and followed behind me into the kitchen.

I grabbed us both a red plastic cup and poured us some of the home made punch.

"This is so nice." Angela said gulping more down.

I tasted it and it was so sweet and laced with a lot of alcohol.

2 hours later, 4 drinks later and sore feet I heard someone shouting.

"LET'S HEAD TO THE BEACH!" The voice boomed loudly

Cheers came from everywhere and people piled out of the house with hands full of beers and spirits.

I grabbed 2 beers for me and Angela and we followed everyone to the short 7 minute walk to the deserted beach.

"This…Is amazing!" Angela screamed happily.

"It sure is!" I laughed and took my shoes of once we got onto the cold, dry sand.

A few guys were starting a camp fire and pulling big tree stumps around so people could sit down.

Music started booming from god knows where and Angela pulled me into the big circle of people dancing, I joined in not caring.

My head was feeling light and I felt all the tension finally rolling of me.

Hand in the air, hips swaying I looked up at the starry sky and smiled happily.

This has got to be probably one of the best nights of my life, carefree and not bothered about anything or anyone.

Or a certain Edward Cullen.

I didn't even know what time it was but people were starting to leave.

Angela was grinding up against Ben; I finished my beer before grabbing another and stumbled over to her.

"I'm off now…" I said.

"Okay hun!" She said throwing her arms around me making us both fall into the sand laughing.

A couple of arms helped us up; the sound of laughter was amazing and made me feel free.

"See you later." I said grabbing my shoes and bag leaving the beach alone.

It was dark and starting to get quiet the further and further away from the beach I got.

I drank my beer and walked the streets barefoot not caring about the coldness of the weather or the voices close behind.

"Hey you were at the party." I heard a slurred male voice say, I turned and giggled.

"I sure was!" I said still jay walking my way down the street.

"It was an awesome party wasn't it?" The male said catching up with me.

"Sure was." I said finishing my beer of and dropping it to the floor.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Bella…What is your name?" I asked looking up at him and closing one eye to try and see him properly.

"I'm Luke." He laughed.

"Nice to meet you Luke!" I said holding my hand out and shaking his warm hand.

I grabbed his bottle and drank his beer and handed it back to him.

"Where are you heading?" He asked.

"Home…Where are you going?"

"Oh I was going to grab more beer want to come?"

"No I really need my bed…It's calling me." I laughed.

"Oh come on it will be fun." He said putting his arm lazily over my shoulder.

"I really shouldn't." I said unsure now.

He handed me his beer and I looked at it and slowly took a sip until I tasted something of about it.

"What's that?"

"Some imported stuff." He shrugged and grinned at me.

"Give us a kiss babe." He said putting his hand on the back of my head and moving in on me kissing me forcefully.

He tried to stick his beer laced tongue into my mouth and I tried to push him away but his hands were holding me still.

Pushing me against the wall I felt my head spinning as his hands roamed my body and he began sucking harshly on my neck.

"Stop…" I muttered weakly.

"What…What have you…You done to me?" I asked as I felt blackness coming quickly.

"Oh nothing darling…Just enjoy it." He said putting his fingers into my dry sex making me scream in pain.

"Stop!" I tried screaming as the tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Come on babe." He laughed and I felt his hard cock hitting my still dry sex before blackness took over.

I felt the world coming back to me slowly, it took me a few tries to open my eyes and I groaned.

My head was pounding the worst I've ever felt it before.

I shot up remember the guy called Luke.

I was confused I wasn't outside like I was, I was in a bed.

In a huge room, with lots of music lined up, books and male stuff.

I began shaking, shit where the hell am I?

I pushed the covers back noticing I was still in my very dirty dress now. I was trying to sneak to the door but it burst open making me scream. I don't know what the hell I expected but it sure as hell wasn't what I got.

"You're awake!" Alice said rushing to give me a hug, I groaned in pain and she sat me on the bed.

"Wha…Why am I here?" I asked confused.

"Where am I?" I asked as Edward walked in with water and pills.

"You're at our house in Edward's room." Alice said looking me up and down.

"You need to shower and change…I'll be back in a minute." She said leaving me and Edward in a very awkward silence.

I kept my gaze on my dirty legs as my hands shook.

"This will help with the pain…" Edward said sitting next to me and handing me the pills and water.

I took the pills and drank the water down quickly trying to get rid of the dry sand paper like mouth I had going on.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked staring at me.

"I…I don't know what…What happened?" I asked hoping he could fill me in.

I mean how the hell did I get here?

What happened to Luke?

Did he have his way with me?

"We can talk later after you've showered and eaten." Edward said just as Alice walked in with a pile of clothes.

"Come you need to shower." She said simply as I followed stiffly behind her.

My feet hurt, my back hurt, my head hurt, my knees hurt, my hands hurt and most of all I noticed the dull ache down there.

Once safely in the shower I slid down the side and cried.

He raped me didn't he?

He got me.

I'm such an idiot.

I couldn't help but cry as the dirt and dry blood went down the drain.

Why was I so damn stupid?

Why did I drink so much?

"Bella are you okay?" I heard Edward's concerned voice from behind the door.

"I'm…Fine." I said trying to sound normal but failed miserably.

I scrubbed and scrubbed at my body and washed my hair twice before finally wrapping the big fluffy white towel around myself and noticed a brand new tooth brush and tooth paste on the sink. I opened it and brushed my teeth three times and finally got dressed and towel dried most of my hair before finally looking in the mirror.

I looked like shit, black bags under my eyes, way paler than I normally am and my eyes looked lifeless.

My eyes widened when I noticed the huge purple mark on my neck.

He gave me a love bite?!

How the hell do I explain that?!

I tried covering it but the top I was wearing didn't quite cover it.

Now I look like a cheap whore.

I brushed through my hair and finally left the bathroom finding Edward leaning against his doorway waiting for me.

He smiled sadly at me and I followed him downstairs into a huge kitchen.

"Hello Bella." I heard an unfamiliar voice say behind me making me jump.

My heart was beating frantically and my hands shook.

What the hell was wrong with me?

"Hi…" I said sounding like a vulnerable child.

"This is Esme my mother." Edward said next to me, the look on his face looked torn, angry and in pain.

"It's nice to meet you finally." She said happily.

"You to…" I said quietly.

"I have made toast and a cup of tea…I hope that's okay."

"That's great, you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to." She smiled sweetly and I stared at her and the tears slid down my face to quickly for me to stop them.

"Oh honey…What's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" She said coming to stand in front of me and gently put her hands on my forearms.

"No…I'm sorry." I said sniffing and wiping the tears away with my sleeve.

"I…I miss my mum…" I said sadly and she pulled me into her and hugged me tightly.

I put my arms around her and cried in her arms for god knows how long until I finally pulled back and she gently wiped my tears away for me.

"Thank you…" I said as she led me to the counter to sit down.

"I'm sorry…" I said looking at her and quickly looking away.

"Don't be sorry honey, if you ever need anything please let me know even if it's a shoulder to cry on." She said gently patting my arm then leaving me to face Edward alone.

He sat next to me not saying anything as I slowly ate the toast and drank the cup of tea that Esme made for me.

"You're drink was spiked Bella." Dr Carlisle said sitting in front of me.

"How do…Do you know?" I asked frowning.

"I did a few tests while you were passed out and it confirmed my suspicion." He said smiling sadly at me.

"Oh…" I said looking down at my shaking hands feeling stupid.

"Luke did it didn't he?" I asked quietly not looking up at anyone.

"The guy who was…With you?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"Yes…I knew it…His drink tasted weird…" I said remembering bits of what happened.

"Stupid bastard!" Emmett said making me jump.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said quickly and held his hands up in front of him.

"Did he…Did he yano?" I asked unsure not looking at any of the gazes that were looking at me.

"Have his way…With me?" I asked my voice shaking slightly.

"No." Carlisle said simply.

"Thank god…" I said letting go of the breath I was holding.

I should seriously pray to the guy up there or to someone!

"So how…Did I end up here?" I asked frowning looking at Carlisle.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper were at the beach and were walking back when they saw him and you passed out…" Alice said this time.

"I never saw any of you…" I said frowning in their direction.

The pained look on Edward's face made me look away to a shaking Jasper who looked like he was ready explode and a very angry Emmett.

I can honestly say I'm glad I passed out; I wouldn't want to walk into them three in a dark alley at night.

"There was a lot of people there…" Edward said simply ending that conversation.

"Oh…" I said simply frowning a little.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Like crap." I said simply, my head was still banging but not anywhere near as bad as before.

I felt sick, I just wanted to sleep.

"What time is it?"

"It's 9:21PM." Alice said, I looked at her and frowned.

"On Saturday night." She said confirming I'd been out since Friday night.

"Shit…" I muttered and stood up.

"I should go…" I said looking around for my bag.

"I called Charlie and let him know you were having a sleep over here." Esme said smiling up at me.

"And he was okay with that?"

"Yes honey he was fine about it."

"Oh…" I said unsure what to do now.

* * *

**_Okay, I'm becoming to busy to write for a few months so I am thinking of wrapping this story up._**

**_I am going to do an ending which no one is probably going to like but It's my story and I can end it how I like! _**

**_Lauren xx_**


	8. IMPORTANT Please read!

Hi so I have been thinking I am going to be very busy so I am not going to have time to write this story so…

Maybe if anyone is interested I could either hand the story over to someone who is willing to finish it or I could post the last chapter I have which ends suddenly without explaining anything but…I will pick back up in a few months and carry on when I am not as busy…

So if anyone is willing to carry on this story please private message me and we can sort something out, if not I will just upload the next chapter in a few days and postpone it until I have time.

Please leave your thoughts on what I should do and if I get more than 1 person wanting to wait I will just postpone ect...

I am sorry but my life isn't very simple at the minute and I am currently trying to sort my life out for my 2 girls sake so I really can't be here on the computer when I should be studying...Again I'm sorry and I am very grateful for the support and you lot reading this story! :)

Thank you!

Lauren x


	9. Chapter 9

**_Enjooooooy!_**

* * *

Life had changed so much since coming here to Forks.

I wasn't the same girl anymore.

Edward Cullen had made me fall so damn hard it hurt.

"We need to talk." I said simply looking down at Edward who was sitting at his table with his family.

I turned and walked out of the canteen, noticing people staring and whispering as I excited the canteen with Edward probably behind me.

I didn't care anymore.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked frowning a little making his perfect features not look so perfect anymore.

"Okay I'm…Just going to come out with it." I said taking a deep breath and trying to steady my crazy heart that was beating ten to the dozen.

"Right…" He said unsure.

"I…I love you Edward." I said simply staring at his golden beautiful eyes.

"What?" He asked his eyes widening and his mouth opening in shock slightly.

"I love you." I said again feeling more confident.

"You consume me Edward. I can't stop thinking about you; I need you every damn day! I have fallen so hard for you…I need…I don't even know anymore! I…I just had to tell you." I said shaking my head trying to get rid of all the images of me and Edward together.

Hot, steamy sex.

Beautiful Edward.

My Edward whether he wants to be or not.

"Wow…" Edward said looking completely confused.

"Is that it?" I asked frowning a little and feeling myself turning red.

I've just put it all on the line and he's shooting me down.

How could he do this to me?

I just poured my heart to him and he can't even say he likes me back or loves me.

"I…I don't know what to say." He said staring at me as if he was trying to figure me out.

Well thank you very much Edward super, freaking hot Cullen for breaking my heart.

I swear I could feel it cracking and breaking, I had to fight against myself to keep the tears in as I just stared at him.

"So that's it? Thank you…" I said feeling myself completely losing it.

Not yet Bella, not in front of him.

He is just a heartless cunt who doesn't deserve the love of anyone.

"What for?" He asked frowning again.

"Breaking my damn heart." I said turning around, holding onto the strap of my bag and darting across the car park before he could catch up with me.

Tears streamed down my face as I ran out of the school.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call from behind me.

"Bella wait up!" Edward called this time; I turned around but didn't stop what felt like a marathon across the car park and out of the gates.

I was crying that hard I didn't even realise a van was coming my way, I turned towards it eyes wide as it smacked into me.

Pain hit me immediately as I flew back to quickly; it felt like I was in slow motion.

I could hear screams of females and males and tires screeching hard.

I hit something hard and everything went black.

The end.

(For now!)

* * *

**_Lauren xx_**


	10. GoodbyeFor now

Hiii…As you have probably noticed no one wanted to take over this story so I have just posted the last chapter…For now!

This is not the final ending; I'm just leaving it at this.

I know some of you had questions about why Edward was the way he was and so on and I promise I will get around to explaining as I did start writing in Edward's POV.

I will not be uploading that until I have finished this one which I might start writing more in a few months.

My life is very busy, my two girls come before anything else and I am trying to get a job and I have started a course which is taking a lot of my time and effort so I need to concentrate on that and my kids. I am sorry but like I have said this is not the end!

I will try my hardest to keep writing more but I am swamped with everything so I need to put this on hold. I hope you all understand.

Thank you for sticking with me :)

Lauren xx

If you have any questions just leave a review or message me I will try get back to you :)

Bye...For now (:


End file.
